


Time Bomb

by Who_The_Hell_Is_Bucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentioned Clint Barton - Freeform, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Steve likes a song, but mostly just feels, mentioned Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2008038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_The_Hell_Is_Bucky/pseuds/Who_The_Hell_Is_Bucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has got a song stuck in his head. And it reminds him of Bucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Bomb

**Author's Note:**

> heya!! This is my first post on here (whoopwhoop!). please don't hate me... I haven't writen anything in a looooooong time but right now I'm having a lot of Stucky feels and I need to get something out of my system. 
> 
> Anyway... this fic is inspired by the song Time Bomb by the wonderfull All Time Low (so yeah they kinda own those lyrics) 
> 
> oh ans just so you know, I'm dutch so English is NOT my first language so if you spot any mistakes please tell me so I can correct them (and learn from my mistakes)
> 
> anyway have fun reading is, cause I had fun writing it.

It wasn’t as if it was Steve’s kind of music. Hell he never really liked any kind of modern day music (it was all too complicated). He just heard the damned song on the radio (since Tony and Clint kind off ordered him to listen to the modern radio at least one hour a day if he was home) and it just stuck in his head.

And it wasn’t even that catchy. It was just that the lyrics reawaked some old feelings he had buried very, very deep since the last time he felt them it was kind of illegal to be madly in love with your male best friend. Being male himself and all.

And after Bucky returned as The Winter Soldier with some off his memories back (most of them involved Steve) all Steve really cared about was his mental recovery. Of course the feelings were there, just not as prominent as after he heard the damned song.

So now, every time Steve sees Bucky the song gets back in his head. Sometimes he even starts singing it and in the worst scenario they’re in the middle of a meeting or something and Tony and/or Clint hears him. And they start teasing him because it is a ‘girl’ song, whatever that is supposed to mean. 

But this time? This time it’s different. 

Steve is all alone in the kitchen of one of the floors of the Avengers tower. Most inhabitants of the tower are on missions or just gone. As far as Steve knows he is all alone. That is, until Buck walks into the kitchen wearing nothing but a pair of sweats. And the song is back in Steve’s head. Just the chorus playing on a loop this time. And unconsciously he starts singing it under his breath.

_“It was like a time bomb set into motion_  
 _We knew that we were destined to explode_  
 _And if I have to pull you out of the wreckage_  
 _You know I'm never gonna let you go”_

Little does he know that Bucky could hear him while making a cup of coffee (something he remembered he liked but still does not understand why). But Steve is too much gone in his own little world that he doesn’t notice the man across the kitchen smiling at him (because Steve really can’t sing all that well) and just continues singing.

_“We're like a time bomb_  
 _Gonna lose it, let's defuse it_  
 _Baby, we're like a time bomb_  
 _But I need it_  
 _Wouldn't have it any other way”_

“I like that song” Steve woke up from his own dream world when Bucky started talking. Okay maybe he sung a bit louder than under his breath.

“Whut..?” was all he could bring out heating up and turning bright red because Buck heard him singing. Bucky thought it was adorable.

“I like that song. Sounds good. What’s it called?” He had a familiar smile on his face. One that Steve recognized as Bucky teasing him. Something which made Steve grow even redder. 

“Uhh.. don’t remember… T-time Bomb or something “ Steve stuttered out. He was really, REALLY embarrassed that Bucky caught him singing THAT song and any way he wasn’t able to form any coherent thoughts with the other man standing there shirtless wearing that teasing smile he hasn’t seen in over 70 years. It was all too much for poor Steve really. And Bucky knew it.

See, this wasn’t the first time Bucky heard him sing this exact same song. Steve never noticed but almost every time Buck walked past the others room he heard him singing that one song. Thus he used the Internet to look it up and well, the lyrics woke up some old memories in him as well. Memories of watching a smaller Steve sleep, wishing to touch him, kiss him. He knew the old Bucky would have never acted upon those longings, too scared of what the outside world would do to small precious Steve when they would find out. But he isn’t that old Bucky anymore. And this isn’t that old world anymore. And THAT isn’t the old Steve anymore! And Bucky has seen the looks the captain has been giving him when he thinks the other isn’t looking. So right now he’s going on instinct… and starts singing (he has a much better voice then Steve though) and slowly walks towards where Steve sits.

_“Got my heart in your hands, like a time bomb ticking_  
 _It goes off, we start again_  
 _When it breaks, we fix it_  
 _Got your heart in my hands, like a time bomb ticking_  
 _We should know better,_  
 _But we won't let go “_

By the end of the little bridge he stood right in front of Steve, who was still sitting on the stool looking incredibly red, mouth hanging slightly open in shock… or awe, can’t really tell. 

Slowly Bucky reached for Steve’s cheek with his flesh hand. Steve, who was looking down in embarrassment looked up at the touch. He knew Bucky was walking towards him when he started singing the song but didn’t expect him right there in front of him. 

The touch was gentle, it felt good. His skin was tingling right where the hand was cupping his cheek. Steve reached up to hold the hand and locked his eyes on Bucky’s. And suddenly everything clicked in the right place so with his free arm he reached up and grabbed a hold of Bucky’s neck and pulled him down until their faces were at the same height. 

And one more look into each other’s eyes was enough. It wasn’t even a second before their lips crashed into one another. 80 years of longing came out all at once. The kiss was hungry, lustful. Clothes were grabbed at, torn and very quickly discarded. With a lot of effort they made it to the bedroom, both completely naked and touching every part of the other they could possibly reach. And for hours (cause super-soldier stamina is handy like that) they were a heap of moans and pants and screams off each other’s names until they fell asleep sated and tired and in each other’s arms, Bucky with his head on Steve’s bare chest, both sleeping better than they have in years.

*

When he woke up the next morning, Steve didn’t know where he was at first. He was sore in places he had never been sore before and an unfamiliar weight was laying on his chest. But when he opened his eyes and saw Bucky laying there all the memories flooded back in his mind and a smile formed on his face. He just watched. Watched Bucky sleep while tracing circles on his back with his fingers. Just taking it all in. That he was here, in bed, with Bucky… His Bucky. 

“I love you so much” he whispered to the sleeping form. “so, so much”  
“And I you, punk” a smiling, not so sleeping Bucky replied.  
“Jerk”  
And this was all just the beginning of their new life together…

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://wh0-the-hell-is-bucky.tumblr.com/)


End file.
